the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounder and the Time Lord
Bounder and the Time Lord is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the penultimate story to finish the first half of the Surgeon stories and is the first story in the two parter to finish the first half of the series. The story is also notable for being a trans wiki article alongside its successor Battle of the Foxes and introducing the characters Forbflaith Hennessy and Katja Naganowska, both of whom would appear in The Mammal Wars. Synopsis The Surgeon and his new companion Amanda Mycroft journey to a whole new location: Wiltshire in 1994 where he hopes that he can settle down after centuries, at least, of traveling the universe. But once the Surgeon comes across an Irish scientist, her accomplice, a criminal and a genetically altered blue fox, all hell breaks loose when it escapes and terrorizes the town of Bradford on Avon with several others. Plot In 1994, in the British county of Wiltshire, a tree materializes in the Wiltshirean forest of Widbrook Wood and two figures step out of the tree. The figures are actually the Eleventh Surgeon and his companion Amanda Mycroft, the former of whom explains that he has come here in order to have a rest after centuries of traveling the universe While Amanda is happy to have a break from the War Machines and the Cybermen, she is concerned why the Surgeon is so happy about arriving in 1994 when the Rwandan Genocide would also break out; While the Surgeon acknowledges this is the time that the Rwandan Genocide would break out, he has taken Amanda to about a month or three months earlier before the Genocide would occur (in the story, he says that he takes her to about January at the earliest and March at the latest) and it was also at this time when the world is free of other events: 1994 means that it is five years since the end of the Cold War in 1989, three years since the end of the Gulf War in 1991 and the dissolution of the Soviet Union in that same year as well as the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989. This eventually puts Amanda at ease and he eventually decides to take her on a walk through Widbrook Wood which he sees as a relaxation in contrast to fighting evil all of the time; while this does ease him a lot, the Surgeon quickly becomes concerned when there are animals that appear to act more aggressively than normal especially the foxes. .]] The Surgeon soon loses hope for a calming time after fighting evil time and time again when he sees two blue foxes with a strange green glow surrounding them and a figure in the woods who appears like it is aiming towards the Surgeon and Amanda with the intentions to kill them. At least, that's what it seems. The figure is actually aiming its pistol trying to shoot at a certain blue fox which is under the protection of another blue fox and its mate who instantly turn invisible in an attempt to shoo off the intruders while the fox retreats. It is also the vixen that was protecting the fox who forces the figure into a retreat allowing the Surgeon and Amanda to flee. But the Surgeon are not free of nature's wrath just yet because further in the woods, the pair are encountered by the fox who takes one look at the Surgeon and Amanda and leaves them alone. After being free of their wrath, the Surgeon loses hope of taking a break of fighting evil quickly and takes Amanda further into the forest to find out more about this fox that the figure wanted. In the forest, the Surgeon and Amanda hope to help the fox but instead it gives the pair a death glare and while the pair want to help it, the fox does not want any help but it does run away alongside the Surgeon and Amanda when the figure who the vixen forced into a retreat earlier appears and actually manages to capture the fox in a fox trap. The Surgeon and Amanda are then forced into a wild goose chase and end up being forced into a secluded part of the forest where they lose the figure even more for about ten seconds only to find it heading to a secluded building in the form of a laboratory which confuses Amanda as to why there would even be a laboratory in the forest; the Surgeon however decides to investigate. Inside the laboratory starts off with awful conditions but inside the laboratory, the Surgeon discovers the place being almost spotless and complete with an operating theater type room which at first shines with a bright light until a figure plunges the room into darkness and turns the lights on slowly. From the shadows, the Surgeon and Amanda are threatened by a shadowy figure who the Surgeon mocks when it tells them "Hey! You!" The figure then demands to know what it is doing in "our laboratory" which confuses the Surgeon and in the process reveals another figure from the back which approached in Amanda's direction. These figures are actually Forbflaith Hennessy and Katja Naganowska and it is also Katja who reveals that the foxes that were glowing do not actually belong to Forbflaith because if they did, they would be far more vicious. But the Surgeon also finds out the real name of the figure who was seen in the woods: Jenna Lillywhite, a criminal who is just as notorious as Forbflaith or Katja with a criminal record about the size of Lincolnshire and never being caught once. He is then led to another operating theater when Amanda asks what Forbflaith wants with the fox. Inside the operating theater, the Surgeon learns everything: Forbflaith is a wanted woman in Northern Ireland because of her experiments which have been condemned by animal rights activists who have also repeatedly called for her arrest; and on top of that, she is under threat from terrorists because she is under the belief that if terrorists got hold of her research, the world could be in danger. After the fox is revealed and walks onto an operating table, the Surgeon and Amanda are joined by Jenna who makes them watch her bosses carry out their operation on the fox...in other words, alter him genetically which makes him grow to the size of a coyote much to the fear of the Surgeon as shown below: "For the Surgeon was a huge sense of terror: He had seen genetic engineering before in Forbflaith's home country and it had lost him a companion...could the Surgeon lose another companion to this fox? Especially since the fox no longer really looked like a fox in regards to size and instead looked to be about the size of a Coyote. After Bounder's alteration, he scans the room first eyeing the Surgeon and all the humans in the room before showing off his new powers and fleeing to free the other Blue Foxes that Forbflaith had previously held captive before setting himself up as their leader and heading off to terrorize humanity. As they do, the Surgeon berates Forbflaith who does not care about letting the foxes loose on Bradford on Avon. But Jenna has turned against Forbflaith and allows the Surgeon and Amanda to escape...however, she has no intentions of helping them and instead runs away to the town. Meanwhile, the Surgeon and Amanda force Forbflaith and Katja to remain where they are while they set off after the foxes and Jenna, hoping to catch her before Forbflaith does. In the town of Bradford on Avon, the Surgeon gets in touch with the police to search for Jenna and the Army based in Wiltshire to combat the foxes to no avail. And it gets worse because Amanda reports that Katja and Forbflaith have inexplicably escaped and are now on the loose...the Surgeon does not care however because he has an idea of how to defeat the foxes. He orders the Army to use flamethrowers on them and the result is a success; The flames do not kill Bounder nor do they kill the foxes, but they do force them to retreat and they also push Bounder back to where he came from before Jenna captured him: Widbrook Wood. With Bounder back in his natural habitat, the Surgeon and Amanda hope to capture Jenna. Their attempt is a success and when they do, the Surgeon explains everything to Jenna including the fact that the police will have the chance to catch the criminal they have been trying to catch for a long time but he will instead ask them to keep her in holding. As well as confronting Jenna, the Surgeon had previously called the police and him and Amanda watch her being arrested and taken away by the police; as she is being led away, the Surgeon asks the police officer to keep Jenna in holding which the officer agrees to reluctantly. After Jenna is taken away, it is also stated that the Surgeon has also contacted the Army to make sure that Bounder keeps away from Bradford on Avon and also orders them to help in rebuilding the town. Background Of the Surgeon stories, Bounder and the Time Lord is considered by the wiki founder to be one of the better stories in the series. Alongside its antagonists in the form of Forbflaith Hennessy, Jenna Lillywhite and Katja Naganowska, the story was highly anticipated for a long time but writing was delayed in favor for other stories such as Destroy All Plants, King of the East and numerous others. The story primarily gets its name from another series about genetically altered animals in the form of Pinky and the Brain in which genetically altered laboratory mice continuously plan to take over the world. In the case of Bounder and the Time Lord however, the theme is shown to be a lot more serious with Forbflaith being a woman on the run. Another factor of Bounder and the Time Lord being one of the most anticipated stories written by the wiki founder is also due to the fact that it returns the Surgeon stories to the crossover genre it once followed because of its antagonist in the form of Bounder from The Animals of Farthing Wood who is now a genetically altered blue fox. Links to The Mammal Wars Like two of its predecessors The Yeti Factor and Thunderbolt, Bounder and the Time Lord is linked to The Mammal Wars because it brings back characters from the Surgeon stories, in this case it is Forbflaith Hennessy and Katja Naganowska, the former of whom actually escapes from prison and creates another genetically altered fox. Thanks to this, most of Bounder and the Time Lord is also re-used for the story Seslinian the Invincible. To an extent, Bounder and the Time Lord and its successor Battle of the Foxes alongside Defenders of Earth and The Mammal Wars are also linked to the Cold War II series because all include some form of wildlife with wildlife being used extensively as means of disposal of dead prisoners by organisations in the Cold War II series such as the Arab Syndicate in North Africa who leave their dead prisoners for lions, leopards, spotted hyenas and others. Category:Literature